Tarde
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: nunca es tarde cuando el amor es verdadero...CAM al 100%, pues como dicen por ahi"el seddie es apasionado, el creddie es tierno pero el CAM, el CAM es tierno pero a la vez apasionado"


_**NI Sam, NI Carly, NI iCarly me pertenece, lo unico que me pertenece de aqui es MI personaje creado y la idea, la cancion...Tarde de Ricardo Arjona**_

_**N/A: dedicado a todas aquellas que han leido mis otras historias y siguen la mas actual que es TE AMO, Megan, Sora, Mary las fervientes seguidoras de ese fic, va para ustedes :)**_

"**TARDE"**

-espera, esto no puede acabarse nada mas así-decía la rubia

-es dañino para ambas-

-se acabó el show, y ahora también esto…genial, pues no te voy a volver a buscar-

-espera, no es para tanto-

-sabes, tienes razón esto no está bien, tu hermano me mataría si supiera esto-suspiro-de acuerdo, quieres terminar pues hasta aquí….busca a alguien que te ame y te proteja-

-te amo-

-jaja si claro, eso se nota-dijo con ironía

-¿crees que si no te amara…..me hubiera entregado a ti?-dijo la morena y la rubia lo sabía, fue la primera en la vida de ella

-pues, eso uno nunca lo sabe-dijo mirando al techo-sabes, espero que seas feliz…..cuídate, porque yo si te amo-dijo dándole un beso, el ultimo para ser exactos-adiós-dijo caminando y saliendo por la puerta de aquel que algún día fue su mayor orgullo, su estudio…

···································

-2 años después-

-ey, ¿y porque quieres regresar ahora?-preguntaba la castaña junto a ella, y esta solo suspiro y la volteo a ver-es por ella yo lo sé-dijo mirándola

-¿Qué te dice que es por ella?-

-primero, porque te conozco mejor de lo que crees, en segunda porque la amas como no te imaginas, y en tercera porque es ella-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la rubia-Sam, te amo….y tú nunca me lo has dicho…..nunca me has dicho te amo….¿y sabes porque?...por ella-dijo acariciándole el rostro

-sabes que es muy difícil poder olvidarla-dijo suspirando-créeme que daría cualquier cosa por poder enamorarme de ti tanto como me enamore de ella Kath, en serio que me gustaría que todo esto sea tan fácil, pero no puedo-

-lo sé, y por eso iré contigo, tal vez te sirva de apoyo tener a alguien en quien confiar al regresar allá-dijo Katherine sonriendo

-¿en serio irías conmigo?-dijo Sam algo entusiasmada

-claro Sam, te amo y eso la sabes muy bien-dijo la castaña sonriendo tiernamente

-yo te quiero, aun no sé si es te amo, pero te lo diré cuando esté lista-dijo Sam acariciándole el rostro

-y yo te esperare hasta que estés lista, o en el peor de los casos me alejare-dijo Katherine sonriendo aunque sabía que en realidad se destrozaba por dentro

-gracias, de verdad….no sabes cuánto agradezco haberte conocido, y no sabes cómo me gustaría olvidarme de ella y amarte a ti-dijo comenzando a besarla mientras Katherine solo correspondía el beso, pues sabía que Sam lo necesitaba, que la necesitaba a ella y no iba a negarse…..

·····················

-ey Carly, dime algo…..-dijo Freddie viendo a Carly quien aún seguía viendo el televisor

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo volteando a verlo

-¿me quieres?-pregunto el chico algo ilusionado-¿me amas?-

-claro que te quiero Freddie, por algo ando contigo-dijo la morena ignorando lo ultimo

-más que a…..-iba a decir pero Carly lo interrumpió

-Freddie-

-simplemente quiero saber que tanto la quieres, desde que se fue estás triste, y siento que tal vez no era simple amor de amigas-

-porque no dejas de decir tantas cosas, y seguimos viendo tele-dijo Carly volteando de nuevo hacia la pantalla

·········

-director Franklin, en verdad esto es muy importante, además me comento mi hermana que iba a hacer un festival y en el iban a colaborar los chicos, por favor….mire, estuve hablando con ella y me dijo que regresaría mañana, y que entraría de nuevo aquí a Ridgeway y quiero que la ponga a trabajar en equipo con mi hermana, desde que se fue esta en otro planeta, además…..tal vez no sea el indicado para decir esto, pero ellas se quieren y no quiero que por miedo dejen eso que sienten, se fue hace dos años y lo mejor será que cuando llegue….trabaje con la persona en la que más confía-

-sabes, no sé porque te interesa tanto ayudar a esas niñas, supongo que porque es tu hermana, y bueno a mí también me gustaría que regresara y trabajaran juntas, como durante tanto tiempo, pero será festival musical, si quieres las pongo para que hagan pareja y hagan una canción juntas-

-si, por favor se lo agradecería mucho-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie-hasta luego, y de nuevo muchas gracias-

-adiós hasta luego-

········

-bien, ya estamos aquí-dijo la rubia suspirando y viendo todo a su alrededor

-sí, y supongo que tendremos que buscar en donde dormir-dijo la castaña, iban de la mano y cada quien llevaba sus maletas-ven, vamos a aquel hotel de allá-dijo señalando una gran estructura y Sam solo sintió y se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar, se registraron y subieron a su habitación

-mañana tenemos que ir a Ridgeway a inscribirnos….de nuevo-dijo Sam tirándose en la cama y junto de ella se tiró Katherine-¿estas segura de estar aquí conmigo?-

-sí, creo que es algo que ambas necesitamos, digo después de todo es tu pasado y yo soy tu presente, tienes que enfrentarte a tu pasado y si el sale ganando, yo sabré retirarme, y si gana tu presente que mejor para mí-dijo con su sonrisa que nunca desaparecía

-gracias-

-no tienes por qué darlas-

············

-bien, vamos Carly tenemos que llegar temprano porque sabes que con lo del festival es todo un caos-decía Freddie jalando de la mano a la morena, y al dar la vuelta hacia las escaleras se toparon con quien menos se esperaron

-Sam-dijo la morena tan sorprendida que hasta se quedó inmóvil

-Carly-dijo la rubia de la misma forma

-Sam, tanto tiempo-dijo Freddie acercándose para abrazarla

-ey Freddtonto, no te me acerques tanto-dijo Sam alejándose un poco-oh, ella es Katherine-dijo volteando a ver a la chica junto a ella, que aun tenia de la mano

-hola, mucho gusto…..-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a ambos chicos, y Freddie se sonrojo un poco, pues esa chica era bastante linda-tu eres la famosa Carly Shay-dijo sonriendo

-ehm si, gracias-

-hola Carly-dijo Sam acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla y Carly solo la abrazo

-te extrañe mucho-le susurro mientras cerraba los ojos

-yo también Carly-dijo separándose y retomando su lugar junto a Katherine

-por cierto, Carly y yo andamos-dijo Freddie muy contento abrazando a Carly que solo sonrío algo resignada

-¿en serio?, pues bien por ti Freddo, al fin se te hizo-dijo Sam sonriendo

-oye, ¿regresaras aquí a Ridgeway?-pregunto Freddie

-oh, si y ella también-dijo abrazando a Katherine-creo que por ser mis mejores amigos, deberían saber…..que Katherine es mi novia-

-wuau, ¿en serio?-dijo el chico mientras Carly solo agachaba la mirada, después de todo ella le dijo a Sam que eso no estaba bien, y que terminaran

-así es-afirmo Sam

-¿y donde se conocieron?-pregunto Freddie

-mmm, en la escuela-dijo Katherine

-es que cuando me fui a Los Ángeles, y entre a la preparatoria nos conocimos, y pues paso-dijo ahora la rubia

-vaya, nunca me imaginé que te gustaran las chicas-dijo Freddie sonriendo-bueno, siempre pensé que entre tú y Carly había algo más, pero bueno-dijo Freddie y las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio pero gracias al director Franklin pudieron dejar el tema de lado

-bueno, pero miren que sorpresa, el equipo de iCarly de nuevo en los pasillos de Ridgeway-

-qué onda Ted-dijo Sam

-Sam-dijo el director

-perdón, hola director Franklin-dijo sonriendo

-¿ya de nuevo aquí?-dijo el director-dos años sin ti, nunca pensé que fueran tan aburridos, pero ya que estas aquí, mmm….tenemos un festival musical y no estaría mal que hicieras un dueto con Carly para ver de nuevo a las dos grandes estrellas de iCarly juntas-dijo el director jalando a ambas chicas-¿y quién es tu amiga Sam?-

-ah, ella es Katherine y también estudiara aquí-dijo Sam jalándola y abrazándola

-oh muy bien, entonces ella ayudara a Freddie con lo del sonido-dijo el director-si quieres-

-claro, yo lo ayudo no se preocupe-

-bueno, Carly y Sam tienen tres días para hacer una canción, juntas-dijo el director Franklin-suerte-dijo para luego irse

Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver y después a ver a los otros dos chicos

-bien, vamos a clases-dijo Sam

-después podemos ir a mi casa para que te enseñe el sistema y todo eso-dijo Freddie caminando a la par de Katherine dejando atrás a Carly y Sam que iban platicando

-¿y qué has hecho en estos dos años?-pregunto Sam

-nada en especial, tu sabes después de iCarly…..y de ti-dijo viéndola y Sam solo asintió-me dedique a la escuela, y cosas así ¿y tú?-dijo viendo a Katherine-aparte de irte a Los Ángeles y conseguirte a ella-dijo sonriendo

-jaja, a veces pienso que más bien ella me consiguió a mí-dijo sonriendo-pero que dices, si tú al fin le terminaste de dar alas al Freddo ese-

-¿estas celosa?-dijo Carly sonriendo

-¿tendría porque estarlo?-dijo también sonriendo-dudo que le hayas dicho te amo, al menos no hasta el momento-dijo Sam viendo a ambos chicos

-¿Cómo sabes?-dijo Carly viéndola

-pues porque a mí me pasa lo mismo con Kath-dijo suspirando y Carly se sorprendió –te juro que me gustaría enamorarme de ella-dijo volteando a verla-pero no puedo dejar de amarte-dijo mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta

-yo tampoco Sam….te amo-dijo Carly mientras corrían unas cuantas lágrimas y Sam se acercó a abrazarla

-te amo Carly-dijo Sam también llorando-pero no puedo dejar así nada más a Kath, vino conmigo hasta aquí y no puedo hacerle eso-dijo separándose un poco y secándole las lágrimas a la morena y viceversa

-pero vamos a cantar juntas ¿no?, mínimo podremos convivir un poco-dijo Carly sonriendo

-sí, tienes razón-

-ey chicas, ¿Qué clase les toca?-pregunto Freddie

-mmm, no se-dijo Sam sacando su horario-oh, ciencias-dijo Sam guardándolo de nuevo

-¿en serio?, a mi igual-dijo Kath y fue junto de ella y le dio un beso el cual solo respondió y Carly solo suspiro

-y a nosotros-dijo Carly viendo hacia la ventana

-pues vamos-dijo Katherine jalando de la mano a Sam, que agarro a Carly y ella jalo a Freddie

·············

-hola Spence, mira quien volvió-dijo Carly volteando detrás de ella y salió Sam

-hola Sam, pensé que no te vería hasta después-dijo Spencer abrazando a la rubia

-ya ves-dijo sonriendo Sam-aquí estoy-

-oye, vamos arriba a hacer un trabajo para lo del festival-dijo Carly jalando algo de tomar para ambas

-de acuerdo-dijo Spencer mientras seguía viendo la tele, y las dos subían por el elevador

-el estudio…-dijo Sam mientras soltaba un suspiro

-sigue tal y como estaba antes-dijo Carly-podemos trabajar ahí si quieres-

-si claro, extraño todo esto sabes-dijo viendo el interior del elevador y se abrió y salieron al estudio, y en verdad seguía igual

-bueno a trabajar-dijo jalando un puff al igual que Sam y se sentaron cada quien en uno con una libreta, después de un rato Sam aventó la libreta y se echó hacia atrás-¿Qué sucede?-

-es tu culpa-dijo y Carly se quedó inmóvil

-¿de-de que?-pregunto algo dudosa

-esa estúpida cosa que escribí-dijo señalando la libreta y volviéndose a sentar, aclaro su garganta-_**justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida, con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina…tarde como siempre…nos llega la fortuna-**_canto Sam y Carly solo le sonrío y comenzó a cantar lo que ella escribió

-_**tu ibas con ella, yo iba con él, jugando a ser felices por desesperadas, por no aguardar los sueños, por miedo a quedar solas-**_dijo Carly y Sam se le quedo viendo

-me gusta, pero si hablas en "nosotras" dudo que no lo noten-dijo Sam viéndola con ternura

-me dijiste que mis ojos son de asesina-dijo Carly de la misma forma

-_**pero llegamos tarde-**_canto Sam

_**-te vi y me viste-**_dijo Carly

-en verdad esto no va a funcionar-dijo Sam acercándose a ella y besándola con mucha ternura, como hace dos largos años no lo hacia

···············

-bien chicas, hora de la actuación-dijo Katherine viendo lo nerviosas que estaban-les ira bien-

-eso espero-dijo Sam

-tengo muchos nervios Sam-dijo Carly volteando a ver a la rubia

-si tienes temor, solo mírame….mira mis ojos….que yo haré lo mismo-dijo sonriendo y dándole seguridad a la morena

-suerte-dijo Freddie antes de que ambas chicas salieran al escenario, Sam se puso en posición y Carly del otro lado, cada quien con su micrófono en mano

**Justamente ahora**

**Irrumpes en mi vida**

**Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina**

**Tarde como siempre**

**Nos llega la fortuna**

Comenzó cantando Sam que aun a pesar de todo la quiso mantener así, volteo a ver a la morena

_Tú ibas con ella_

_Yo iba con el_

_Jugando a ser felices por desesperados_

_Por no aguardar los sueños_

_Por miedo a quedar solos_

Canto Carly volteando a ver al público que estaba en total silencio, escuchaban atentos aquella canción tan especial

**-Pero llegamos tarde-**canto Sam caminando hacia Carly

-Te vi y me viste-cantaron ambas

-**Nos reconocimos enseguida-**

**-**Pero tarde-

**-Maldita sea la hora-**

-Que encontré lo que soñé-

-**Tarde-**

Sam se acercó un poco más a Carly y sonrió de la misma forma que no lo hacía desde hace dos años, Carly lo noto, Kath lo noto y el mismo Freddie lo noto

**Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte**

**Tanto inventarte**

Cantó Sam viendo al público y luego volteo a ver a la morena y suspiro

_Tanto buscarte por las calles como loca_

_Sin encontrarte_

Carly no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la rubia, y eso la tranquilizaba, pues la rubia le dijo que si sentía temor, o nerviosismo que la viera y ambas se conectaban con la mirada y así se tranquilizaban

-**Y ahí va uno de tonto-**

**-**_Por desesperado-_

**Confundiendo amor **con compañía

**Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja**

**Te hace escoger con la cabeza**

-Lo que es del corazón-

Aunque Sam no lo sabía, ni lo sospechaba, cierta chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel escuchaba y veía con atención a ambas chicas en el escenario, y sabía que esa canción era escrita por ambas, y que era más verdad que cualquier otra cosa

-_Y no tengo nada contra de ellos-_

-**La rabia es contra el tiempo-**

**-**Por ponerte junto a mí-

**-Tarde-**

_-Tarde-_

Carly se acercó a Sam y sonrió, la rubia le ofreció su mano y esta la acepto y se vieron fijamente mientras Sam seguía cantando

**Ganas de huir**

**De no verte ni la sombra**

**De pensar que esto fue un sueño **

**O una pesadilla **(esto es real)-dijo Carly sonriendo y Sam la volteo a ver

**Que nunca apareciste**

**Que nunca has existido**

_Ganas de besarte_

_De coincidir contigo_

_De acercarme un poco _

_Y amarrarte en un abrazo_

_De mirarte a los ojos_

_Y decirte bienvenido_

Carly se acercó a Sam aun sin importarle que estuvieran todos los demás presentes, los demás solo se vieron entre si y luego sonrieron, mientras que Katherine y Freddie suspiraban

-lo sabía-dijo el chico volteando a ver a la castaña

-gano el pasado-dijo la castaña sonriendo

**-Pero llegamos tarde-**canto Sam y jalo a Carly de la cintura para abrazarla

-Te vi y me viste-

**-Nos reconocimos enseguida-**

**-**Pero tarde**-**

**-Quizás en otras vidas-**

**-**Quizás en otras muertes**-**

_-Ganas de rosarte_**(Ganas de huir)-**Carly rosó la mejilla de la rubia que solo sonrió

_-Que ganas de tocarte __**(Ganas de besarte)-**_ahora Sam roso los labios de la morena

_-De acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso-_canto Carly a punto de que sus lágrimas salieran

De fugarnos para siempre

Sin daños a…..terceros

Terminaron de cantar y se quedaron cerca, viéndose fijamente y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a brotar por los azul eléctrico de Sam y por los marrones de Carly, el público estalló en aplausos y el telón bajo. Las dos se vieron y se abrazaron aún más fuerte.

-te amo-dijo Sam

-te amo-dijo también Carly

-ahora entiendo porque nunca me lo dijo a mí-dijo Freddie viendo a la castaña junto a el

-yo ya lo sabía, y me lo imaginaba…..-dijo suspirando-sin daños a terceros ¿ehh?-dijo sonriendo

-ey chicas-dijo Freddie haciendo que ambas chicas se separaran-creo que es mejor irnos ya-

-si tienes razón-dijo Carly

-Sam-dijo Katherine

-Kath yo….-

-el pasado ganó…¿cierto?-dijo sonriendo y Sam sonrió mientras asentía-bueno, fue lindo mientras duro-dijo acercándose a ella y acariciándole el rostro-te amo-dijo y Carly y Freddie se voltearon a ver y luego voltearon hacia Sam

-te amo-dijo Sam y Carly se sorprendió mientras Katherine se le quedo viendo y sonrió

-pero no como a Carly-dijo la castaña-lo entiendo-dijo acercándose y unió sus labios con los de la rubia que se quedó en shock y la morena se quedó igual y más al ver que Sam lo correspondió, y la castaña se separó de ella y sonrió-bueno, creo que regresare a Los Ángeles-dijo suspirando

-sabes….ya estas inscrita en Ridgeway-dijo Freddie

-cierto-dijo Katherine mientras Sam iba a abrazar a su morena-mmm, tendré que quedarme un tiempo aquí-

-Sam-dijo alguien detrás de ellos y todos voltearon

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vaya recibimiento para tu hermana-

-¿hermana?-pregunto Katherine

-Melanie ella es Katherine, Katherine mi hermana gemela-dijo y ambas chicas se quedaron viendo y sonrieron

-bueno, creo que me gustara un poco más de lo normal estar en Ridgeway-dijo Katherine y Sam solo se le quedo viendo-y dime, ¿Qué te gusta?-le dijo a la rubia buena mientras esta la agarraba de la mano y comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida

-ejem, bueno…..creo que mejor nos vamos-dijo Freddie y llego Spencer

-estuviste muy bien hermanita, y tu Sam, nunca pensé que cantaran tan bien, claro que tampoco pensé que en serio las pusieran juntas-dijo Spencer muy emocionado

-creo que le deben las gracias a Spencer-dijo Franklin llegando con los chicos

-¿Por qué?-dijeron ambas chicas

-él me dijo que las pusiera juntas-dijo sonriendo

-wuau, en serio Spence-dijo Carly y este solo asintió

-¿y el cómo supo?-pregunto Sam

-bueno, pues jeje-dijo Freddie

-eres un tonto-dijo Sam

-pues yo siempre supe que ese amor no era tan normal-dijo Spencer-y pues él pensaba lo mismo, y después todo lo que sufrió mi hermanita cuando te fuiste, y después que sabía que ibas a regresar pues quise ayudar-

-¿tu sabias que ella iba a llegar?-pregunto la morena

-le mande mensaje-dijo la rubia

-¿y porque a mí no?-pregunto Carly-¿y tú porque no me dijiste nada?-dijo viendo a su hermano

-nunca es tarde…. ¿no?-dijo Spencer

-nunca es tarde Spence-dijeron ambas chicas abrazándolo a él y a Freddie

/-/-/-/-/

_**snif snif... T.T, pensaba dejarlas separadas, pues creo que ese es el punto de la cancion, pero ueno, no pude hacerlo, y aqui les dejo este song fic, espero que les haya gustado**_


End file.
